pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon the anime: USaUM ep 1:new adventures beginning
This is the 1st episode of Pokémon the anime: Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. Episode Ash and his friends have been venturing Alola and looking for new pokémon and decided to see Lillie’s mom Lusamine. Ash runs into Aether Paradise and calls for Lusamine,she comes out and meets them with a surprise, Lillie and Nebby. Lillie: hi everyone! Hi Ash! Ash: Wow!!! Hey Lillie! Pikachu: Pika! Suddenly a ultra wormhole appears behind Lusamine and Sophocles notices it. Sophocles: ummm isn’t that and ultra wormhole? Everyone turns around, then the ultra wormhole pulses and out comes a strange crystal-like pokémon with red and blue eyes and sharp teeth made out of multicolored triangles. Lusamine: what is that? I’ve never seen a pokémon like that!? The Rotomdex appears Rotom: oh a new pokémon! Rotom scans the pokémon and is shocked as what he found. Rotom: th-this pokémon is a legendary!! Everyone except Ash was shocked as Ash had stars in his eyes. Ash: a legendary!? A want to catch it!!! Lillie: same old Ash... However out of nowhere a blue net appeared and entangled the strange pokémon known as Necrozma. Ash: hey! Who did this!? 1 boring Team Rocket catchphrase later Jessie: and now this magnificent pokémon is ours! All ours! However Necrozma was displeased about being captured and immediately destroyed the blue net surrounding it and looked at Team Rocket with pure rage. Meowth: uh oh...I think we made the big guy mad. Meowth was correct as after saying that Necrozma starting absorbing light into a red ball that soon became goldish yellow, Necrozma threw the ball off energy and it created a goldenish yellow pillar that sent Team Rocket blasting off. Team Rocket: we’re blasting off again!!!!!!! Ash: now that they are out of the way let’s catch us a legendary! Necrozma immediately turned around and used Photon Geyser again which almost knocked out Pikachu, before Ash coukd throw another pokémon out Necrozma blasted out of the area threw the hole it created and flew off, leaving Ash dumbfounded. Ash: wow that things tough. Lana: don’t worry Ash I’m sure you’ll catch it next time. Ash: thanks Lana Meanwhile with Team Rocket Jessie: that stupid pokémon thing made us lose our chance to grab it and Pikachu! James: what’s the point? So far the only thing I believe that can catch a legendary is a Master Ball. Meowth: who cares? With that pokémon Team Rocket will become unstoppable! Jessie: and get a promotion!! James: let’s do it! Meanwhile with Necrozma Necrozma has never seen such creatures in this world so hid behind the trees, its black coloring made it impossible for anyone to see it, Necrozma however then remembered what the citizens of that other universe with black pillars and that thing called “Megalo Tower” did to it, they made it go through pain for their own selfish needs and eventually stole its light, remembering this made Necrozma go into a rage as it destroyed trees,bushes,and a weird building that looked pink in color that had glass doors, Necrozma then looked for many pokémon, scaring them and fighting them, it defeated every pokémon it saw and threw them aside before looking at the sun, it decided that is they stole its light than it would steal their light and started making a plan on how to steal the suns light. THE END This is my first fanfic, please like it Category:Episodes